In the industrial automation and other fields, it is common to secure controller and/or other modules to a DIN rail using latches that allow the modules to be selectively removed, replaced, relocated as desired. Such modules can also include a secondary, separably-operable latching system, or secondary locking step, by which each module can be secured to an adjacent module on the DIN rail to ensure good electrical or other operative connection between adjacent modules.
Known latch system have been deemed satisfactory but sub-optimal, and a need has been identified for a more simple and elegant solution for releasably securing modules to a DIN rail and for releasably securing modules to each other when mounted on a DIN rail.